<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dont call me darling by Sleepywinter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857880">Dont call me darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepywinter/pseuds/Sleepywinter'>Sleepywinter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the jaws of these two predators, Renjun is the safest. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blood and Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mafia NCT, Minor Injuries, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Lee Jeno, Protective Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepywinter/pseuds/Sleepywinter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno and Jaemin rivals are sorely mistaken: their baby doll is not as docile as he presents himself to the world.</p><p> </p><p>Renjun is equally lethal as his lovers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the jaws of these two predators, Renjun is the safest. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>english in not my first language please spare me if there's any mistake!</p><p>ps : this is the continuation for the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830697"><strong>Not just The Pretty Little thing.</strong></a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It happens one fateful night while jeno is out of town and jaemin just left for an urgent meeting.</p><p>To be frank, it isn't as though he wasn't expecting it. In fact, Renjun is more surprised it hasn't happened earlier.</p><p> </p><p>he had been sound asleep in bed when he hears it, the distinctive, shrill sound of someone cutting into the glass window. Living his life as part of the underworld has trained Renjun to be a light sleeper, and his eyes are immediately wide open, bright in the darkness of his room the moment he hears the anomaly. Renjun didn't think anyone would be bold enough to scale the rooftop, probably gaining access from the building beside their building which is as tall but it doesn't really matter to him.</p><p>Renjun realize it was only three in the morning, that means he only been asleep for less than one and a half hour after having a long round of sex with jaemin while jeno watching via facetime. </p><p> </p><p>With the grace of a feline, he climbs out from under the covers, and throws on his favorite pink silken sleeping robe around his bare torso—not so much to protect his modesty, but to avoid any blood from coming into direct contact with his skin. Because god knows he hates to take a bath three in the morning. </p><p>He then stretches lazily to loosen the kinks in his muscles, before unsheathing the katana from its scabbard hanging on the wall behind his bed in one smooth motion. </p><p> </p><p>He will make them pay for disturbing him in the dead of the night.</p><p>But first, vodka.</p><p> </p><p>Renjun rolls his shoulders and drags the katana across the floor behind him, movements unhurried as he waits for the intruders to get into his penthouse. It's taking them an awfully long while to cut through the glass, especially considering how they hadn't ordered for the windows to be reinforced—there isn't really a need to anyway, when they're living eighteen floors above ground. While eleven floors below them are Neo syndicate Headquarter.</p><p>It's unlikely anyone would be able to shoot at them through the windows from this height, when their unit is having a view of han river. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun has just nursed his second sip of vodka when the intruders finally manage to enter the house through the living room window. </p><p>First they try to ruin his beauty sleep routine, now they disturb his short relationship with his vodka. (he rarely drink because Jeno hates him getting hammered, so fuck that)</p><p>They immediately assume a defensive stance when they realize that Renjun is gracefully seated in the armchair, guns drawn and muzzles aimed at him. Renjun counts a total of four masked men; child's play. He's not perturbed at all, slender fingers stroking the hilt of his katana absently as he raises an eyebrow at them and also silently located where Jaemin hides his plethora of his guns collection if the condition gets nasty.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, how nice of you to join me for a drink. To whom do I owe this pleasure to?" Renjun muses, taking yet another sip from his glass and feeling the liquid burn the column of his throat.</p><p>"There is no need for you to know, <em> darling </em>" the shortest of the lot—Renjun assumes he's the leader, considering how the others have taken a step back—speaks up, tone smug. Pity; he won't know what's coming for him. But Renjun has all the time in the world to fool around for a bit. "Come with us quietly, and you won't be harmed."</p><p> </p><p>Fucking hell. Not this clichéd shit again. This is some K-Drama shit all over. </p><p>And honestly, Renjun isn't drunk enough to listen to this nonsense, so he downs the rest of his liquor and wraps his fingers around the pink hilt of his katana in warning. "And if I refuse?" He asks, smirking, and the man snarls at him.</p><p>"We will forcefully bring you in if we have to."</p><p>Renjun barks out a laugh. "You want to use me to get to Either SJ or NEO, yes? You do know that you won't be able to hold me for ransom, if you as much left a scar on me?"</p><p> </p><p>It's true. They will kill. And they will kill mercilessly </p><p>Jeno and Jaemin would swoop into the hideout of the gang who's responsible for their baby doll kidnapping and massacre everyone in sight, if Renjun was remotely harmed.</p><p>Ruthless are an understatement, when it comes to protecting Renjun. Nothing can stand in their way.</p><p> </p><p>The man's patience seems to have run thin from Renjun's taunting, and he spits in frustration, cocking the hammer of his gun and aiming it at Renjun once again. " Shut up you whore. Then we'll just have to hurt you!"</p><p>Renjun drags the katana through the air the moment the man pulls the trigger, cleanly slicing the bullet in half without much effort. The shock reflected in the quartet's eyes is extremely amusing, probably not expecting Renjun to pull such a move, but that's where his lovers' rivals are sorely mistaken: Renjun is not as docile as he presents himself to the world.</p><p> </p><p>Renjun is equally lethal as his lovers.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there a problem?" Renjun drawls lazily, inspecting the sharp edge of his blade disinterestedly, then kicks one-half of the bullet shell back towards the group. "You seem surprised, boys."</p><p>Another man laughs incredulously at Renjun's words, though he can hear the slight tremble of fear in the man's tone. "That was a fluke. You won't be as lucky the next time, pretty little thing."</p><p>Renjun merely shrugs. "We'll see."</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't even give them any form of warning, figuring that he has had enough of fooling around, and quickly dashes forth with his katana raised. He’s fast. Probably the fastest fighter In this building after NEO’s very own Leader, Lee taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>The intruders couldn't do anything else apart from jumping away from Renjun, clearly taken by surprise by his sudden movement, though one unfortunate soul fails to get away fast enough. Renjun's weapon connects with his abdomen at once, leaving a large gash across his flesh and spilling blood on the floor. The man doesn't even have the opportunity to let out a gasp of surprise, crumpling to the ground in a lifeless heap almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Not so a fluke now right boys?” Renjun smiled a little. This is going to be fun.</p><p> </p><p>The three remaining survivors cuss aloud at the quick demise of their comrade, hands shaking as they rush to get their weapons ready. Renjun has to commend the tallest of the lot, though—he manages to whip out a dagger, throwing it in Renjun's direction just as Renjun turns around to charge at them again.Renjun barely sidesteps the dagger just in the nick of time, letting it whizz past him instead of plunging directly into his chest. The tip of the dagger manages to graze the top of his left shoulder and in addition tearing a slit in the material of his pink silk robes and drawing blood from his left shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Renjun takes in a deep breath when the irritation flares again; not for the cut in his shoulder, that is Jeno and Jaemin's problem for them to deal with. </p><p>It’s because of his favourite Robe, this sleepwear has accompanied him from his early pole dancing days, and they'd ruined it.</p><p>"you fuckers. you ruined my robe."</p><p> </p><p>He will fucking make them pay.</p><p> </p><p>The anger is probably extremely prominent in his eyes, because the group of intruders take yet another step back, guns finally drawn at Renjun. It's a surprise (and very stupid of them) that they have not fired any rounds yet, </p><p>He can't say he's not disappointed that the rival gang—whoever they are—had actually sent a group of incompetent idiots for him. Thinking he’s just a sheltered doll for Jeno and Jaemin to play with.</p><p>It's clear they're underestimating Renjun's ability to fight back, its only because Renjun has never been seen being involved in an actual Fight by others. The reason for behind all of that is because everyone who has Renjun as an opponent, they would be dead with a severed head. </p><p> </p><p>Too bad for them. Renjun is extremely well-trained to kill, he's specially skilled in long swords and katana (and for extensions, needles, but this is for another story time) this also one of the reasons why Jeno and Jaemin have put interest in Renjun in the first place. But Jeno and Jaemin ask renjun to hold back on his skills, and for good reasons too. it is for their rivals would let their guard down just like right now. </p><p>Oh How Renjun is going to show them what a terrible mistake it is.</p><p> </p><p>Everything that happens next unfolds with lightning speed. Renjun immediately leaps towards the trio once again, sweeping the katana low, The sharp edge of the blade takes out the tendons behind both knees of the man who had cut him with the dagger, sending him crippling to the ground, but Renjun doesn't give him the opportunity to even make a sound, plunging the katana right down to the hilt through his chest where his heart is beating. </p><p>This he learned from one of Jeno's Uncle in SJ, Lee Sungmin, Who is a master in katana and swords in general. You have to be ruthless, ferocious and pitiless.</p><p> </p><p>The weapon is swiftly dislodged to the now-dead man's torso. Renjun then swings it above his head, both hands on its hilt, and the tip of the katana blinds its next victim when it catches him square in the eyes. The man yells in agony, finger pulling the trigger of his gun and letting a stray bullet fly. It ends up being embedded to the television set and some vases, <em>‘I should change it and buy a new one tomorrow’</em> Renjun mused inside his head. </p><p>after all watching netflix while cuddling with both his lovers are his favorite activities after sex and pole dancing. </p><p>Then The man soon silenced when Renjun slices his throat open, leaving him bleeding to death on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>The leader of the group is left for last, as Renjun planned. because you always save the best for the last right?</p><p>Renjun smirks as he turns upon him. The shorter man has practically been scared shitless, after the bloody show that Renjun performed, his gun shaking violently as he tries to keep it trained on Renjun. </p><p>Renjun easily pushes it out of the way with his katana, cocking his head to the side in challenge. He knows the man won't be able to shoot him; he's completely frozen from fear to accomplish the task. </p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong <em> darling </em>?" Renjun mocked, walking forth until the tip of his katana is against the man's throat. He presses just a little harder, breaking the skin and letting the blood trickle down the man's neck in a slow, steady stream. "Didn't you say you wanted to catch me? To hold me as ransom? Or did I mishear you?"</p><p> </p><p>the man is almost on the verge of hyperventilating by now, his face as white as a sheet of paper. Cold sweat is running down the sides of his face, he doesn't answer Renjun's question. </p><p>It's almost comical, how the bravado has left him so quickly with his other members lying dead on Renjun's living room floor.</p><p> </p><p>"No?" Renjun asks again, pursing his lips in thought. "Hm… too bad...Shall I have you convey a message to your leader, then? Whoever that is?"</p><p> </p><p>It's only then that the man finally responds, his eyes widening at Renjun  proposition. "Y-you'd let me go? Alive? I-I'd be more than glad to deliver your message!" He stammers, immediately lowering his gun and going on his knees to beg. "P-please, forgive our foolishness! We didn't choose to do this—"</p><p> </p><p>Renjun merely looks down at him coldly, then brings his katana down towards the man's neck, slicing it clean off his shoulders. They're sorely mistaken if they think he was going to let anyone walk out of his penthouse alive, especially when they've proven themselves to be disloyal to their leaders. He likes to think of it as a charitable act, ridding the rival group of such useless traitors on their behalf. There’s still some good in him after all.</p><p> </p><p>Once his living room is completely silent—as it should have been—Renjun bends down and rips the shirt on one of the bodies open, trying to find some clues on their identities. He purses his lips again when the tell-tale insignia of a hanja ‘life’ stares back up at him from the man's chest, instantly realising just who had sent these men to capture him.</p><p> </p><p>“SKZ. I thought they had a high skilled hitman.”  renjun mused. </p><p> </p><p>Dragging the weight of his katana behind him once again, Renjun walks towards the door and peeks out of it, finding his bodyguards standing at attention when they notice his presence, clearly confused as to why Renjun's up at such an hour. He doesn't blame them for not hearing the commotion within, considering the fact that the door and the walls of his penthouse had been modified to block out all noise—both Jeno and Jaemin didn't like the idea that their underlings might be able to hear both Them railing and pounding Renjun in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>His bodyguard are taken aback when Renjun casually tosses the severed head at them, but they know better than to ask before Renjun even speaks up, merely catching it by the man's hair and staring back at Renjun questioningly.</p><p> </p><p>" Get someone to clean up before sunrise and Report this attack to jaemin" Renjun tells them, before gesturing towards the severed head. "And send Bang chan My Love with that, will you?" Renjun yawns and stretches his arms to dispel the soreness, before turning around and making his way back to the bedroom, eager to be acquainted with his bed again.</p><p> </p><p>It has been an incredibly long night. he needs his beauty sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When jaemin found his pent house scattered with dead bodies it just like walk in a park for him,<br/>But when he found his beloved Renjun unconscious in their bed with blood seeping through his body—</p><p>—jaemin blood runs cold.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He is in the middle of some monthly NEO meeting when his bodyguards who <em>supposed</em> to protect His Renjun showed up with a head disembodied from it's body and a necklace with insignia of the gang they despised.</p><p>there have been an attack, in Jaemin penthouse. directly to Huang Renjun itself. </p><p>Jaemin bolted out of the room the second when he heard his beloved are hurt. even when his bodyguards said it was a minor wound. </p><p>No one hurt Renjun just a little bit, in his domain on top of that. </p><p> </p><p>a bloody execution was a correct word to describe the condition of his living room right now. and to be honest? Jaemin feel a bit proud on how Renjun defend himself.</p><p>his said lover are no where alongside of the bloody bodies. it's late, so his beloved must be continuing his sleep schedule.</p><p>then he walked to their bedroom with a light feeling. he's not as worried as before. </p><p> </p><p>but when he found his beloved Renjun unconscious in their bed with blood seeping through his body—</p><p>—Jaemin blood runs cold.</p><p> </p><p>Kun and Jungwoo who followed Jaemin (both have some sort of medical expertise and being the gang resident doctor and nurse respectively) when they heard Renjun are injured, gasped when they saw Renjun’s condition and immediately ran over to check him up close. </p><p> </p><p>While Jaemin, Jaemin just froze in his place. In front of their bed, where his beloved was bleeding out of his body.</p><p>There’s so much blood, so much blood from his little pretty lithe body.</p><p>Jaemin can’t stand it. He cannot stand it when one of his beloved is hurt and helpless.</p><p>Especially Renjun, No. </p><p>Not his Renjun.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Renjun? Huang Renjun? Can you hear Kun gege?” </em> Kun asked in mandarin <em> . </em>“Jungwoo, how’s his pulse?” right after Kun's command Jungwoo immediately touching Renjun’s neck pulse point, then he breathed a sigh of reliefs “It's there” he said, making both Kun and Jaemin sighed in relief as well. “It is weak but still there.” </p><p>“Your bodyguard said that Renjun's wounds are small Jaemin. No small wound can bleed this much!” Kun exclaimed, while Jungwoo began to inspect Renjun’s body. “He shows no response, ge.” He tells Kun. “The pupils are dilated but that's about it.”</p><p>Kun then shifted and looks directly onto Jaemin’s eyes. “So what we’re going to do now Jaemin?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin hold a fierce look on his eyes now, the one that shows only when find a new reason to kill <em>“</em>you guys stay here, please take care of him as good as you can. I’ll inform the hyungs.”</p><p>And to kill he will.</p><p>determined was an understatement.</p><p>he's going to give whoever bastard who's behind this a Hell on earth. </p><p> </p><p>“And you said Renjun was fine when he gave you the insignia necklace and the head?” Asked Taeyong, the leader of NEO, to the bodyguard who guarded the front door of Jaemin’s penthouse. They were summoned as per Taeyong's request for further interrogation. Jaemin, with another four core members of the NEO gang including taeyong, now in the penthouse. Specifically in Jaemin's bedroom where Renjun still bleeding out. </p><p>“Yes, Mr. Huang was just fine when he interacted with us outside the penthouse. He can walk and interact just fine, as I said before, we notice a tear in Mr. Huang robe with a fresh scar on his left shoulder and that's about it. Not out of normal” answered one of the bodyguard. </p><p>They know better not to lie too Lee Fucking Taeyong, and with another 4 experienced killers looking at them with a look can kill on top of that.</p><p>With a sigh taeyong dismissed them. “Okay, you can go now.” Seconds after taeyong’s command, The bodyguard scurried away.</p><p>“Are you sure there’s no internal wound besides the scar on the shoulder Kun ?” Taeyong asked Kun while the man was preparing to treat Renjun's wound. Kun shakes his head. “No, no head injuries. No bruises, no sign of struggle. Nothing” he answers while Jungwoo adds “Renjun is pristine as always, well excluding the bloody wound on his shoulder.”</p><p>Johnny, the second in command of the neo syndicate, frowned. Something is not right. “Jungwoo, can you check Renjun’s blood incase there is some sort of poisoning or something? Just to be cautious” Jungwoo nodded, he immediately pulls a couple of blood tube from his medical bag and fills them with fresh blood that still flowing from Renjun’s left shoulder then he left to his lab downstairs. “And someone please give the poor boy some IV or something, he looks so goddamn pale.” Johnny have some sort of soft spot for the little guy afterall. </p><p>“So what actions do we take now?” Asked Taeil, one of the core members, asked. the question are directed to Taeyong and Jaemin, but both of them didn't answer immediately. making silence engulf the room, only sound of Kun who's patching Renjun up apparent.</p><p>Yuta scoffs, making all the attention directed to him. Rather than his half brother who is still burning with anger, he’s the one who answered Taeil question</p><p>“to eliminate them of course “</p><p> </p><p>………..</p><p> </p><p>It's ass o’clock in the morning when Jeno got a message from a secured number.</p><p> </p><p>That's odd. The only time he got a secured number message if there's some very classified work or something serious happened. </p><p>He just got back from work that his father throws at him, he’s hours away from Seoul and the last thing he want to do is to take care of another mess.</p><p> </p><p>But its not work that comes in the secured numbered message, it's Jaemin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Secured number  (<strong>xxx-xxx-1308</strong>) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Get your perky ass in here as fast as you could, the penthouse in our headquarter was under attack and apparently the target was our little fox. we found him injured and unconscious in the bed with blood all over him - <strong>NJM </strong></p><p> </p><p>And dead bodies scattered in living room but that is not the point-<strong>NJM</strong></p><p> </p><p>On it. Whose blood by the way? -<strong>LJN</strong></p><p> </p><p>Baby’s blood. Our baby. -<strong>NJM</strong></p><p> </p><p>Oh they’re gonna fucking pay -<strong>LJN</strong></p><p> </p><p>Oho Trust me, they fucking will. So for christ sake can you hurry the fuck up. -<strong>NJM</strong> </p><p> </p><p>I said i am on my way, eta 15 minutes. -<strong>LJN</strong></p><p> </p><p>Good, because as soon as you got here me and hyungs are going hunting -<strong>NJM</strong></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jeno arrived when Qian Kun, NEO’s resident doctor, are alone and still treating Renjun’s wounds in the still bloodied sheets while Jaemin are nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“How is he? Still unconscious?” Jeno asked with a serious expression plastered in his face while he walked over to one of his beloved.</p><p>“Well you’re fast.” Kun said while he tended Renjun's wound.</p><p>“Private heli, perks of being Lee donghae’s son.” Jeno answered. “2 and half hours drive in just 15 minutes.”</p><p>Kun showed Jeno a crooked smile, then he answered Jeno's previous question. “He responded a little bit when i cleaned his wound, which is always a good sign. But other than that nothing. ” Then Kun sighed while he put more bandages on Renjun’s shoulder. “While the wound are rather small in width it's quite long and deep, He loses so much blood Jeno. But his wound are nothing compared to the attackers in the living room though. Renjun swipe them off clean.”</p><p>“You said that the wound are small, but why is he losing so much blood? Its all over the bed. Is there any poison?”</p><p>Kun shakes his head indicating no as an answer “We’re already tested Renjun's blood, negative “ then He sighed again, while Jeno took a step closer and kneeled so he’s now within the eye level with Kun and Renjun. “ that aside i think the primary cause of a loss of blood is from the deep cut and the mild hemophilia that Renjun have. Since The wound are not treated immediately hence massive bleeding, So i think that two are the main Reason.” Kun explained, while Some of NEO members came to the room. Jaemin included. “That or because of the Vodka on the dining table.” </p><p>Jeno hummed, then he looked toward Jaemin who's walking towards him and Renjun  "you're drinking with Renjun before you left him alone?" Jeno asked him, not bothering to even glance at the NEO core member that came with Jaemin. </p><p>“no. but It's my bottle of vodka and it’s the strongest one” Jaemin butted. “i don't remember drinking it... at least not with Renjun.”  Then he climbs the bed and lay beside Renjun and caresses his head carefully. The rest of NEO members who followed gather around Renjun</p><p> </p><p>“Or Renjun’s been drinking while waiting for the attackers to attack him” Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta, Jaemin half-brother chuckled. “Indeed. Renjun Learned from the best, <em> Moi </em>”</p><p>“You should get Renjun moved, Jeno.” Taeyong said. “Somewhere save, somewhere hidden. I know you got a lot of places in mind.” </p><p>“Aww, and missed all the fun?” Jeno answered with a mock disappointment, Jaemin side eyed him. </p><p>“Jeno, now is not the right time.” Said Jaemin, while taeyong continued to speak “They attacked Renjun in our headquarter, while Renjun are in our domain, he is one of ours. So this is our game to play.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, the tug-of-war play, the game of pride between the gangs. Classic stuff. </p><p>Too bad SJ didn’t do that kind of thing anymore.</p><p>Since you know, SJ is on top of the chain and all that jazz. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno sighs then he nodded. “Alright,sure Have fun, just reach me if you need any extra hand. We will help you in any way possible” then Jeno gave them a little smile “and I’d love to join.”</p><p>“Thank you for the offer.” Johnny smirked. “But when you got the opportunity to annihilate a gang with a proper reason i’d rather keep the fun to ourself y’know?”</p><p>Taeil chuckled. “Best to say we don't have this opportunity very often as SJ does so let us enjoy the fun will you?” </p><p>“Sure, but i have one little request.” Said Jeno, which brought all attention in the room to him. “Not only to Jaemin but to all of you.”</p><p>Yuta grins, he knows here this conversation goes “What is it? Tell us and we name the price” </p><p>“Just make them regret until they can feel in their bones.” Jeno then smiles terrifyingly. “And make others who even think about hurting him knows what they signed up for”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin twinned his boyfriend's wicked smile. “That darling, you can have it for free.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I KNOW I PROMISED TWO CHAPTER,  but its overwhelming for me, so i decided to separated the last part into two chapter. so bear with me will you?<br/>i'm also doing Jeno back story, its heavily family drama and shit tho. </p><p>lemme know what you think about this chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for the support and love for the previous story! because a lot of you request a continuation i decided to make this a series. idk if i can post the story regulary tho. but as soon as i have time i'll update this baby up!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>